criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Homeward Bound
| Image = 163HomewardBound.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel. | ChapterNum = 13 | EpNum = 1 | GnSNum = C2E48 | Airdate = 2019-01-17 19:00 PST | Runtime = 4:24:59 | VOD = https://geekandsundry.com/watch-critical-role-homeward-bound-campaign-2-episode-48/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/campaign-2-ep-48-homeward-bound/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the forty-eighth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. The Mighty Nein dock in Nicodranas and reenter the Empire, finding secrets waiting for them in Felderwin... Synopsis Pre-Show The cast is already in "top form" tonight, if you couldn't already tell. Announcements * First, we have two wonderful sponsors tonight: ** Beginning with our continued friends into the New Year: D&D Beyond! *** Last week, Sam kicked off his campaign to be elected President of D&D Beyond. There are lots of big things planned throughout the year, but Sam is taking a week off from campaign events. Instead, Sam spent most of the week making an infomercial for D&D Beyond. Sam did all the filming, editing, and music. It's a really cool piece that talks about all the great features of D&D Beyond, how it streamlines gameplay, and how you should all go subscribe to dndbeyond.com right now. Sam hands the flash drive with the infomercial to Producer Max. Sam thinks the Critters will like it, but Sam is an auteur, so try not to be too critical. Sam tells Max to play the video on the flash drive, and a video plays of Sam singing while he brushes his teeth. Sam says that was not the right video. He claims it was a "technical glitch" and tells Max to play the next video in the folder: he's sure that one is probably the infomercial. A disgusted cast begs Max not to play it. Footage plays from a home security camera of Sam begging his kids to be let back into the house. Sam is so embarrassed. He tells Max the infomercial is probably in the other file folder: the one labeled "Sam Awesome Stuff". Max plays a video from that folder: Sam's audition for the role of Joel in the mov...err, video game "The Last on Us". Sam interrupts and insists the folder should be "Sam Awesome Stuff 2019", not "Sam Awesome Stuff 2012". C'mon, Max: get it right and play it! A video plays of Sam, naked in bed, giving Liam a sexy goodnight message. Sam apologizes: that was something he sexted to Liam, that should NOT have been released to the public! The infomercial was supposed to talk about how affordable D&D Beyond is, how you can get your content and your campaign guides all in one place, and it really is a great service for DMs and players alike! As an "apology", Sam thinks it's safe to play all the rest of the videos in "Sam Awesome Stuff 2019", to which the cast fervently shouts, "NO!" Max proceeds to play videos of Sam doing a striptease, Sam still locked out of his own house, Sam skydiving, and Sam belly-dancing. Now that Sam thinks about it, the infomercial was on the OTHER flash drive...the one he left at home. Sam apologizes to Max: this one's on Sam. He apologizes to D&D Beyond...please subscribe now. Liam insists that was still "awesome stuff", though. Travis can't unsee any of that. Marisha tells Travis not to lie: he's got a "halfer". Travis admits that he is doing the forward lean. Matt thought he felt something under the table. Matt thanks D&D Beyond for being our fantastic sponsor in spite of Sam Riegel. Liam asks to double-check that they are still sponsoring the show? Sam confirms that they have immediately cancelled their contract. ** Our second sponsor tonight: our friends at Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms! *** Sam is NOT doing this intro. For those not familiar with Idle Champions, it is a D&D "stragedy" video game that brings a variety of popular D&D characters together for the first time into one world. You can play it on PC, Steam, mobile (iOS *and* Android), and apparently now on Xbox and PS4. You have characters ranging from Drizzt Do'Urden to Arkhan (who you saw here on Critical Role). Travis excitedly asks if Matt means Arkhan "The Cruel"?!? Matt confirms it is THE Arkhan the Cruel: the scourge of both Vecna and Vox Machina. Travis dreamily states, "He's so cruel..." There's 200 unique quests based on official D&D content, like "Waterdeep: Dragon Heist" and "Curse of Strahd". It's all at critrole.com/idlechampions. * On Wednesday, January 23, 2019 at 5:00 pm PST on the Critical Role Twitch channel, tune into the first Pub Draw: the new creative series featuring art lessons from our fantastic friend of the Critical Role family Babs Tarr, as she teaches Marisha and other Critical Role members how to draw...and you as well, as you can follow along and do your own artwork! * Between the Sheets is coming back very soon! The first episode of Season 2 airs on Monday, January 28, 2019 at 7:00 pm PST at twitch.tv/criticalrole. Marisha applauds all the new content. Matt says the whole next season of Between the Sheets is awesome, so he's looking forward to it! * This weekend (January 18-20, 2019) at Gallery Nucleus in Alhambra, CA, we have The Art of Exandria art show. Travis is terrified to realize that's tomorrow! The cast has wanted to do an art show for so long, and this is the first time they've actually been able to get it done! They saw pictures today of the set-up, and it looks amazing. Over 50 pieces of art from the fantastic Critical Role fan art community will be on display there. If you're in the area, come check it out, hang out, and run into other Critters. It looks to be a lot of fun this weekend, so Matt hopes to see you all there! For more details on that, you can go to critrole.com/events. * On Saturday, January 19, 2018, we are bringing back most of Vox Machina for our The Search for Grog live show here in Los Angeles, CA. Liam asks what does Matt mean? Laura also asks what he means? Marisha warns Matt about spoilers: they don't know yet. Matt apologizes. He tells Liam and all the Critters to watch the last episode of Campaign 1 before coming to the show on Saturday. Liam starts to choke up. The VOD for the live show will be available in February. Check out critrole.com for the announcement and be sure to stay tuned for more info as it becomes available. * Liam has one announcement: tomorrow (Friday, January 18, 2019) on Netflix, the new Carmen Sandiego cartoon starts. Mary Elizabeth and Liam play BAD GUYS. Laura cheers for bad guys! It's a gorgeous cartoon: Liam can't wait. The whole thing vomits onto Netflix tomorrow, so check it out. Laura suddenly shouts, "NO!" Laura clarifies that Sam tried to show her a picture of his nipples. YES to Carmen Sandiego, though. Sam doubts that she actually likes Carmen Sandiego. Travis sings, "Where in the World is - NO!" Marisha remarks that everyone has such strong feelings about that song. Matt confirms that we all have strong feelings when it comes to a capella...don't we, Sam? Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Last we left off: The Mighty Nein - after finishing their journey to the secondary temple of Uk'otoa's sealing - managed to deliver the second of the collected orbs and bring him one step closer to his release. "You then exited back to your ship, in which another ship was found to be giving chase...apparently notified of your presence from the large geyser that erupted from the ocean, due to the unsealing. A short chase then commenced, leading to a much shorter battle. [ Taliesin comments, "Thank U, Next"...Travis jokes that Caduceus will have Disadvantage for the rest of the night.] "But, all said and done: hearing rumors about possible dangers continuing to push deeper into the Empire from the Xhorhasian hordes, you began to make your way back towards the direction of the Empire. Getting your things in order, you have made your way back through the Swavain Islands, and you are just now entering the port of Nicodranas..." Part I 'Return to Nicodranas' Wharfmaster Ignus waves down the Ball-Eater as it comes up to the dock at the Restless Wharf, and looks through a spyglass to check the ship's banner and name. Jester has the forged ship registry and other relevant documents ready. Caleb suggests disguising themselves. Fjord disguises himself using Mask of Many Faces: giving himself a bald head, a red-haired soul patch, and very expensive-looking red-and-gold flowing clothes. Caduceus gives himself his "standard shaggy redheaded mess". Jester turns herself into a human with black hair instead of blue hair. Nott wants to experiment with what it would be like as a goblin, but with a different skin color. Thus, she changes her skin from green to pink, and (at Jester's suggestion) tiny dragonfly wings...assuming people will react with, "Oh, that's not a monster: that's a little pink pixie thing." Fjord is worried Nott will stand out, or someone will try to kidnap her. Caleb makes himself six inches shorter, with brown hair, no beard, and brown robes like "the simplest student". Jester puts makeup on Beau, while Beau brushes her hair. Nott and Caduceus wonders who this person is and what she's done with the real Beau? Beau also grabs one of Avantika's coats. Avantika's coats don't have sleeves, to which Beau comments, "My kind of woman." Jester also does Yasha's makeup: giving her red lipstick and putting her hair up in a top-knot. (Needless to say: Beau is aroused.) Yasha doesn't care what it looks like, but just trusts Jester's opinion. Fjord introduces himself to Ignus as "Captain Tristan" of the Ball-Eater. "Tristan" claims that it's been a while since they docked in Nicodranas: they will probably make their way up north into the Dwendalian Empire, so he asks about "extended rentals" on docking space? At which point, Orly interrupts and reminds "Tristan" that there had been a plan to run things in his stead? "Tristan" thanks Orly...he had "forgotten". Jester gives Orly the forged documents, who gives them to the Wharfmaster. The Wharfmaster steps away for a minute, and when he comes back, confirms that it all checks out. Orly states that he got the Mighty Nein to Nicodranas safely, and says to Jester that if they ever need anything, she has "some of that fancy magic word stuff". Jester confirms she will definitely use a Sending spell if they need anything. Orly wishes them safe travels, and Jester tells him to take care of the crew of the Ball-Eater. Orly says he fully intends to, as he puts on Fjord's captain hat. Nott informs Orly and Marius that one of the cannons is broken and she "found it that way". The Mighty Nein then makes their way into Nicodranas. It is early afternoon, and it is a busy time of the day. No one pays any particular attention to the Mighty Nein as shipments are taken out and into ships. A number of naval vessels are on the outskirts of the harbor, but otherwise, there doesn't seem to be any noticeable increase in the Zolezzo guards. However, the Mighty Nein still keep a nervous eye out. Oddly enough, it is Beau and not Nott who is the most conspicuously dressed of the party. Caduceus announces to the group that he has something he has been wanting to take care of for a while: he wants to find a blacksmith. He wants to try and get his broken sword hilt repaired as a thank you to Fjord for doing good job taking care of himself and not getting distracted by bad thoughts. 'Shopping' Beau, Caduceus, and Fjord go to look for a blacksmith. The Zolezzo they ask tell them to go to Port Zoon for quality work, but in Nicodranas "Ingots and Hammers" is the best. The smith Drieve is a tan skinned, burly looking human with a bald head and a split lip. He is confused by the sword hilt Caduceus shows him. After about five minutes checking a book, he tells Caduceus he cannot work with this type of weapon. It is Uthagournian , an isolated dual society north of the Dwendalian Empire where elves and dwarves live together, making for a unique style of forging. Drieve points out that it's funny Beau uses bow staffs. Caduceus thinks it would be even funnier if there was a bow on Beau's bow staff. Drieve gets a bow to make that happen while Caduceus and Fjord laugh. Caleb, Jester, and Nott go to a bookshop called "Front to Back". Caleb and Nott are surprised when Jester has trouble finding a bookshop, questioning whether she went out at all as a child. Jester says she did not go out much, but her mom, The Traveler, and Blude all played with her so it was cool. Caleb requests a larger amount of paper than the store has at the moment. While the shopkeep goes to fetch more paper, Jester draws on the store's sign: a penis by the word "front" and a butt by the word "back". Caleb also buys a romance novel and a book on the history of Nicodranas. Jester buys books on cooking pastries and mushrooms. Jester casts Sending to Caduceus for the rest of the group to meet them at the Lavish Chateau. The Mighty Nein visit with Jester's mother. They check in on Nugget, who is about halfway grown. Jester agrees to take him when they leave. Marion tells them the [[Dockside Diplomacy|commotion they caused commandeering The Mistake]] was written off as two groups of criminals attacking each other. She was very relieved to hear Jester's message via Sending because the ghost story about the blue tiefling has taken hold. Fjord praises Jester's bravery during their time on Darktow Isle, and asks Marion about the Tidepeak tower. Marion has never met the owner of the Tidepeak or been, but has heard the wealthy mage who lives there is kind of a hermit. He seems to look out for the welfare of the people who live in the Open Quay. Marion recommends two stores to do more shopping. Caleb stays at the Lavish Chateau with Frumpkin and Nugget to read and copy spells while the rest of the party goes to do more shopping. At the Sea Floor's Bounty, a general store, the party buys some potions and Nott buys a large flask of oil from an elderly female gnome named Shiela Bobsnubber. Break * Binwin Bronzebottom (celebrity dwarf and video game enthusiast) advertises "Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms" * D&D Beyond ad * Library Bards sing a recap for Season 1 of "Callisto 6" * "Starter Kit" ad for "Dungeons & Dragons: The Next Level" (Part 1), featuring Jason Charles Miller and Becca Scott Kerns * Jasper (the "Niceferatu", played by Alexander Ward) announces the Season 2 premiere for "LA by Night" * "Starter Kit" ad for "Dungeons & Dragons: The Next Level" (Part 2) * Breaking News announcement for the results of the voting on Measure Z for the City of Los Angeles ("Callisto 6" ad) * "Starter Kit" ad for "Dungeons & Dragons: The Next Level" (Part 3) * "Relics and Rarities" sneak peek with Deborah Ann Woll * fan art reel Part II After an evening's rest at the luxurious Lavish Chateau and a fine breakfast, the Mighty Nein begins their second-to-last day in Nicodranas by dashing back to the wizard's tower. On the way, Caleb asks why the tower and its inhabitants are so important to the party? The rest of the party realizes that Caleb did not join them for dinner and had been up all night studying...so he is not aware of the previous day's events. Beau, Fjord, and Jester admit that they just want to see inside, and it could be really cool. Nott is looking to get a powerful mage friend (and if he doesn't offer any magical spells after they ask nicely, maybe they can steal a couple of books). Caduceus has legitimate questions involving the Blooming Grove. Beau points out that what is an emergency for Caduceus might not be an emergency for such a powerful spellcaster. Fjord suggests maybe offering information about Uk'otoa, and Yussa might know ways to counteract the "Great Leviathan"? Beau is still confident in her plan to share their testimony on the attack in Zadash against the Cerberus Assembly by the Xhorhasians. Fjord and Nott like that plan. Caleb agrees with Beau, believing that it is inevitability that the war between the Dwendalian Empire and Xhorhas will eventually spill south into the Menagerie Coast. Caleb asks what the plan is for once they get in: are they going to slay this mage and take his books, or make nice conversation and steal a book? Beau points out that they could just make nice conversation and *ask* for a book...OH GOD, Beau is starting to sound like Caduceus! Caleb admits he is curious as well, but he reminds the party about "calculated risks" and he doesn't want to "run willy-nilly towards folly, like we did with the boat". Beau emphasizes that Yussa has access, and making an ally of him in some way could be useful...even in ways that the Mighty Nein aren't aware of yet. Jester asks what Yasha thinks? Yasha by [[Matthew Mercer|the DM]] just asks the party not to get them all killed by a wizard. Nott points out that they have a lot of questions about many unknowns (for example, the dodecahedron), and if Yussa can check off even just one of those boxes, it will have been worth the trip. Also, if Yussa can be made an ally, he'll be able to check off more than one box. Caleb is worried about Yussa turning them over to "people we are not interested in being turned over to", but he does see Nott's point, so he just asks everyone to be careful. Marisha asks what Yussa's relationship is like with the Clovis Concord. Matt states (according to the Ruby of the Sea) that Yussa is like "that one guy in the neighborhood who won't sell his house", and he is the "chagrin of the Clovis Concord". At this point, the Mighty Nein have reached the Tidepeak. Jester replicates the knock she used yesterday. Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard * Caduceus Clay * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin (controlled by Matt) * Caleb Widogast New * Wentsworth * Yussah Errenis * Martinet Lunidus De'leth * Vess DeRogna * Old Edith * Luke Brenatto Returning * Orly Skiffback * Ignus * Marius LePual * Blude * Marion Lavorre * Nugget * Bryce Feelid * Marius LePual * Nugget Mentioned * The Traveler * Professor Thaddeus * Trent Ikithon * Uk'otoa * Yeza Brenatto * Vandren * Gustav Fletching Inventory Quotations * Jester (to her mother Marian): "We're PIRATES! I mean, [[In Hot Water|we were pirates]]..." * Beau: (convincing Yussah to form an alliance with the Mighty Nein): "We all know corruption runs rampant in both the Empire and the Clovis Concord. I don't want anything to do with that...I just want the truth." * Caduceus (about the powerful magic items in the Mighty Nein's possession): "Things are becoming misplaced that should not be misplaced. I feel like the fact that we have this means that a powerful magic-user is...no longer available. People of great power going missing, getting attacked at the tower...all these things..." * Yussah (advice to Caleb, based on Yussah's past companions): "I followed them...into sometimes...stupid and unnecessary circumstances. Many of them died helping me. Many of them I outlived. But I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't at least trust in the power of others." * Dairon (in response to Jester's Sending spell): "...I...I do not recognize this voice...but, I'm familiar with this magic. I am...recovering...in Bladegarden. But I'm safe..." * Caleb (failing to reach an understanding with Beau): "The problem with friends is you have to care about them..." * Beau (after Caleb walks away): "Wow...WOW! FUCKING COOL, CALEB!" * Nott (angrily lashing out at Caleb): "It's your people that have done this...to my people! And we have to find them both!" * Caduceus (comforting a panicking Caleb): "You're not at fault here. You're the solution here. You know that, right? We're here to...we're here to fix this. Don't...don't let her...don't let her anger...it's not about you." References Art: